Our story continues
by Iridescent Coconut
Summary: When Annabeth visits a strange garden, she uncovers a lost story of a forbidden princess and a prince, who she should have fallen in love with. Who should have been her husband, who she should have gotten a chance with. But their story ended too soon. Is it too late? Or can their story be continued onto another generation?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

Annabeth's POV: 

I strolled down the old streets of Greece, where I was taking a vacation. The road was getting more narrow and uneven the farther I walked.

Since I was supposed to be going to the "Garden of the Princess," I checked my map to make sure I was heading the right direction. The road and decorations didn't make any sense if I was going to a _Princess_' garden. Shouldn't the road be almost flawless and the flowers beautiful roses instead of a bumpy road and yellowish poison ivy snaking along the sidewalk? Shouldn't there be gardeners tending to the plants around here?

I shook off the thought, as I caught my first glimpse of the garden. I wasn't really sure what to think of it. It was breathtakingly beautiful, but gnarly and creepy at the same time.

I suddenly stopped short. This didn't make any sense at all. There was almost no one there, only a couple scattered people here and there that looked as confused as I felt.

When I first heard about the Garden of the Princess, I pictured a luxurious area with beautiful plants and a small waterfall and a pond. Maybe a well-scrubbed brick path that led to a wonderful area that had a breathtaking view of the entire place. Maybe there would be a small cottage for the princess to stay in if she wanted.

Not this. The silence was eerie. I was bothered by it. Almost all the plants were dead and yellowed by age. What little metal furniture was covered by ivy that was creeping over the entire place. It was basically the only thing that was alive in the area.

And I was utterly horrified by the state of the garden. This was a _princess' _garden?

I entered the garden through a rusted iron gate that had a couple Greek words engraved on it. The ivy was so thick on the gate, that I didn't notice it until my hand groped it and felt the words. I stopped and cleared the ivy away to read what it said.

What confused me was that it translated into, the Garden of the _Forbidden_ Princess, when all my resources had only said, the Garden of the Princess. I wasn't able to find any information on it, either. When I searched the internet, it only gave me the location of the garden, nothing else. However, all the other tourism locations had at least something about their history.

That was one of the reasons I had wanted to come visit so badly. It sounded mysterious. In fact, it _looked_ mysterious.

Cautiously, I walked along the dirt trail that had been worn away. My eyes skimmed over every detail, searching for another clue to my question. When I saw nothing, I sighed and sat down on one of the many large rocks lying around.

I felt a tugging in my mind, as if part of my mind wanted to think about something that the other part was against. My vision blurred and then everything around me changed.

The flowers and plants came back to life, and the ivy disappeared. It didn't take away the eerie and creepy aura around it though. I suddenly blacked out.

_A girl was wandering through the garden. She had a smile on, but it was a sad one. It reminded me of Mona Lisa's smile. _

_Then I noticed something else about the girl. She had curly blonde hair that was tied into a French braid. When she turned around, I was taken aback. She had the exact same grey eyes as me, but hers looked older and sadder._

"_Um, hi." I started awkwardly. _

_She didn't seem to hear, so I repeated it, more confident this time. I finally realized that I was basically invisible to her. Then I recognized something else. There was a certain element to the scene before me, as if it were a dream or a flashback. I was obviously being shown this for a reason, so I didn't try to protest since I had gotten plenty of demigod dreams like this. _

_There was a soft rustling a bit past the gate. When I turned to see who or what it was, I saw a young man, maybe in his 20s.i didn't pay much attention to him, since my attention was diverted to the girl who looked alert and suspicious. Her facial expression looked like a lion's when someone is trying to trespass their territory._

_I looked back at the man. He seemed familiar, not in his looks, but in his…aura? Maybe. I knew that I should know who he reminded me of, but since this was a vision, my senses weren't really at their sharpest. He had brown hair and blue eyes. Definitely not someone I knew._

_He said something, but I couldn't hear. It wasn't like I wasn't paying attention to the scene, but it seemed that whoever was showing me this took out the sound. Maybe because they wanted me to figure things out on my own. That's how it _always_ works in the world of the gods. _

_Well, there's a tiny flaw in your plan, I thought, I can lip read pretty well. _

_I moved closer to get a better view of them and concentrated._

"_Are who the f-blah blah blah? "_

"_Ow two no hat!" _

_Okay, maybe I wasn't _that_ great at lip-reading. At least I tried. Right? Right, Annabeth. So what if I talk to myself? I do it all the time when I am stressed. _

I woke up all of the sudden and noticed it was dark already. How long was I out? It didn't seem that long. I quickly fished out my cell phone from my pocket. 6:47. Hades! I was out for three hours!

I promised I would meet him at 6:30! I was the one that made sure _he_ was on time! And there I was, me, the late one. I sighed, and quickly snuck out of the garden, leaving the garden the way it was when I first saw it. Abandoned. Lonely. Full of bad memories. Ones that would soon become mine.

**There it is! The first Chapter of my new story! I actually had the idea for this a long time ago, I just never really wrote it down. So I hope you like it!**

**R&R!**

**Iridescent Coconut**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.

**Chapter 2! **

Percy's POV:

I paced in front of the restaurant that Annabeth said to meet at. Where was she? I was still debating whether or not I should go find her or wait a couple more minutes to see if she showed up. She wouldn't be late unless there was an emergency, like a monster or something. Or if she got caught up on an architectural book and forgot about the time. But she said she was going sightseeing today, so she couldn't be reading.

Making my decision, I rushed down to the end of the block, making random turns while praying to the gods to lead me toward Annabeth. After making about 3 random turns, I saw Annabeth running towards me, panting slightly. She saw me and stopped running.

Walking over to me, she explained, "Sorry I'm late, I passed out in the last sightseeing spot. " Then she grabbed my hand and started walking back to the restaurant.

"Um, ok. But did you pass out because, you know, demigod stuff, or just health stuff?"

"Seaweed Brain! Do I look unhealthy to you?"

"Um, no?" I replied. She laughed at my uncertainty.

"Yes, it was demigod stuff. Well, most likely, except it didn't really show anything special. I'll tell you over dinner. Let's go!" We walked slowly back to the restaurant. I spoke to waiter about how I was just here and that I shouldn't have to wait in line again.

"Ah, yes. You were here, 20 minutes ago?" I nodded my head absentmindedly while Annabeth glared at me.

"Twenty minutes ago? It's seven now. Which means you were late by ten minutes." She stated flatly.

"So? You were late, too! What are you doing chewing me out? Lecture yourself!" I whined very immaturely. She rolled her eyes at me as the waiter led us to our table. We sat down and I asked her why she was late.

"Well, you know how I was going sightseeing? Well, I found this place on the internet that was called the Princess' Garden. It sounded cool, so I went to check it out today. It had sort of a creepy feeling to it, you know. Like, um what do you picture when I say a Princess' Garden?"

"Um, I don't know. A cool place with a whole bunch of flowers and maybe a pond? A stone pathway, nice lawn, maybe?" I suggested.

"Okay, well this place was nothing like that. It might as well be the exact opposite of what you described. There was only one plant that was alive and it was this weird ivy growing over everything. Anyways, I was exploring it, trying to figure out why it was this way, and I sat down on this rock to think. I just passed out for three hours and I got kind of a vision."

A waitress came to take our order.

"I'll have a sprite and a pasta with Alfredo sauce." Annabeth ordered.

"How about a coke and, hm… Pizza!" The waitress walked away and I motioned for Annabeth to continue.

"Basically it was a girl that looked sort of like me in the garden, only it was just a tiny bit more alive. Then some guy came up to her and they had a short conversation."

"What'd they say?" I rushed. She threw her hands up.

"I don't know! It was like someone blocked out the sound so I couldn't hear. Then I woke up and it was 6:47."

"Hm. That's weird. Why would they send you a vision like that? I mean it's just two people having a conversation. One that you can't even hear."

"Exactly! But why would they cut out the sound unless the message was hidden in their conversation? Something weird is going on, and I don't like it."

We ate in silence. Annabeth, no doubt, was think about possibilities about her vision. I was just concentration on my wonderful pizza, because I am not a big thinker. Afterwards, we left. I, of course being the gentleman, paid for the dinner. We walked back to the hotel even though it was getting dark and once we got to the hotel room, Annabeth sat down on the bed and stared at the wall facing her. I sat down next to her.

"Annabeth?"

"Hmm?"

"Okay, I was getting a bit worried there." I stifle a laugh, but continued. "Why you take a rest and sleep on it. And we'll talk more tomorrow."

"Okay, sure Percy." She agreed.

I took a quick shower and went to bed.

Annabeth's POV:

I didn't tell Percy what I had a vague suspicion of. The thing was, when I saw the man in my flashback, I recognized him. Sure, he had brown hair. Sure he had blue eyes, but he was Percy. I don't know really how to describe how I recognized him.

When I looked at him, I felt whatever it was that only Percy can make me feel like. No, it wasn't the feeling of falling in love. More like a spark of electricity when you are close to your soul mate. Like when matching magnets get close enough together, they automatically snap together. Right?

Another thing was how he did everything. His hair, the way it looked like someone tries to make it tamer but it was still messy. His eyes showed exactly what he really felt.

Now that I think about it, Percy's eyes tell a whole story sometimes. Right before battle, they shine with pride. Confidence. Loyalty. That no matter what, he is going to fight as hard as he can, even if he dies fighting.

A couple years ago, after the second giant war, we sat on the hill and watched the fireworks together. The fireworks were supposed to tell us that we should celebrate that we won. That those who died would forever be in our hearts. They would never leave us. When I looked into Percy's eyes that night, they held so much pain. I could tell that he was blaming himself for each of their deaths. It was just too much for one person, no matter how strong, to take. I knew that when he went back to his cabin at night, he would be crying himself to sleep, wishing that he had done something to prevent their deaths, that maybe he could have died instead.

"_Annabeth." I was shocked at his appearance. His eyes were red from crying. He had dark bags under eyes from saying up all night. His voice was hoarse and ragged. If only he knew that we didn't blame him for their deaths. I knew what he was going to say next. _

"_I just wish I could have done something, you know? I mean, I was leading them to their deaths! I knew I should have let Jason lead. Now I've gone and gotten them killed. This is so, so, awful. I'm a horrible person. I must seem heartless, huh?" I couldn't believe him. He was the one that helped us win the war. Without him, Gaea's side surely would have won. _

"_Percy. Percy, listen to me. You aren't to blame for any of those deaths. The people that died, they knew what they were getting themselves into, yet they still stayed by your side anyways. That's because they trust you. It was their choice, but they didn't back down. Besides, there was nothing you could have done! You've already done everything for us."I tried to reassure him._

"_Why? Why does it have to be me? Is it because I'm Poseidon's son? I was born with so many expectations, Annabeth! Worst of all is that the fates seem so determined to kill me. Every time I live, but someone else dies. Someone, someone I lo-"he fell to his knees and started sobbing. _

"_Love."I whispered. It was so awful. I heard that all heroes have breaking points. When all of the killing and questing and expectations fall down on their shoulders. It's just too bug a weight to carry. Even heavier than the sky. Had Percy reached his? All I knew at the moment was that he just wanted to be alone. _

"_If you want to talk, you know where to find me." I bit my lip and walked back to my cabin as slowly as I could, looking back every couple of steps. I hated leaving him in such a state of vulnerability, but I knew he wanted his space and time to think. _

I searched through the darkness to see his bed. In his sleep, one would never recognize him as the buy who blamed himself for other people's deaths that weren't even his fault. He looked so innocent and carefree. Maybe how he looked before he got into all this "demigod stuff".

In the morning, Percy demanded that I show him the garden I went to yesterday. We walked along the same road I walked yesterday. The same thoughts passed through my head.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me. I chuckled softly.

"Believe it or not, I was thinking about the same things as I was yesterday when I walked these steps."

"Well, I was just suddenly overcome with a huge wave of curiosity, just a couple steps back, but I sort of feel like I shouldn't be doing this. I have no idea why. I mean, it's not against the law to go to this place, is it?"

I couldn't help but find his statement funny. "Of course it's not illegal, Seaweed Brain! Anyways, we're here!" I broke into a sprint and ran to the gate of the garden where I abruptly stopped. I felt a weird connection to the place. Whenever I wasn't there, I felt like I was disobeying someone or something, but if I was there, I couldn't wait to get out.

I lifted the ivy on the gate to show Percy the Greek words imprinted it. He slowly mouthed it to himelf and nodded to me. A cloak of silence smothered the garden as we explored. I felt myself holding in my breath and remembered to breathe.

Percy wanted to explore the area near the entrance, so I walked over to the worn out furniture and leaned on one of them. I waited for a while for Percy and I heard a rustle. Even though it was probably Percy, I couldn't help but be a little suspicious.

Walking over, I saw Percy glancing over wearing a familiar expression that I had seen on someone else before. Where had I seen it?

A jolt went through me. I remembered the positions and clothes of the two people in my vision. The man stood where Percy was, with the same expression, one of inquisitiveness. The girl was where I was. I was even wearing a white dress similar to hers.

Wondering what was going to happen next, I only had one thought. What the Hades was going on?

**Okay, I know. Bad ending. Anyways, I definitely did not see that whole emotional flashback coming. It just came out, I guess. **

**Please, please, please review!**

**~Iridescent Coconut~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot!**

**I am back with Chapter 3!**

_Previously: _**(A/N: This is in Annabeth's POV)**

_Percy wanted to explore the area near the entrance, so I walked over to the worn out furniture and leaned on one of them. I waited for a while for Percy and I heard a rustle. Even though it was probably Percy, I couldn't help but be a little suspicious. _

_Walking over, I saw Percy glancing over wearing a familiar expression that I had seen on someone else before. Where had I seen it? _

_A jolt went through me. I remembered the positions and clothes of the two people in my vision. The man stood where Percy was, with the same expression, one of inquisitiveness. The girl was where I was. I was even wearing a white dress similar to hers? _

_Wondering what was going to happen next, I only had one thought. What the Hades was going on?_

Percy's POV:

I wasn't exactly sure what was going on. I was just looking around and I came back to find Annabeth. But I started walking towards her, and she… changed? Something like that.

Her hair, which was tossed into a bun, wound itself into a braid that hung over her shoulder. Her casual clothes changed into a flowing white dress. Her facial expression changed to one of confusion. The only thing that stayed the same was her sparkling grey eyes.

Her eyes swooped over my image, so I looked down. What was I wearing…? Some weird tunic that seemed way too thin and loose for my liking. Is this how girls feel in dresses? If so, I don't understand why they like it so much. I feel…_exposed_. The tunic hung over my shoulder and a little over the length of a normal t-shirt. The pants were okay, it just felt weird wearing them.

My vision blurred. Some force was trying to take over my mind. I tried resisting, but I am honestly rubbish at this stuff. Annabeth is the one that is better at it. And judging by the defeated expression on her face, "it" had taken over.

What is this thing going to make us do? The upside was that even though it had taken over our movements and probably what we said, I could still think clearly and process what was going on.

"I" walked forward. "Are you the forbidden princess?" The forbidden what? Princess? Annabeth wasn't a princess! Well, I saw her as one, but she wasn't officially one.

Her expression contorted to one of suspicion. "What are you doing here?" she spoke and a dangerously calm voice.

"Um, I guess I was just exploring?" She looked like she didn't believe me, so I continued. "Well everyone is always going on about some 'forbidden princess' and I wanted to see if they were telling the truth."

"So you just expect to come here and inspect me like an animal?" she spat out.

"No! It's just that everyone keeps mentioning you, but no one really knows your story. Like why you are called the 'forbidden princess'."

Her expression darkened. Not quite to a scowl, but I could tell that her mood definitely dropped. She turned around and walked deeper into the garden. She didn't really yell me to go away, so I guess I was supposed to follow her?

"First of all, there is no need to keep calling me the forbidden princess. I am just a normal person, just born into an unfortunate life. Got it?" I nodded. "Next, my name is Alexandria." She had been staring at the ground while walking, but she turned around to fix her steely gaze on me. "What is your name?" She watched expectantly.

Wow. This girl was more intimidating that Annabeth herself. "Um, my name is Per—"

"Mmhm. That's nice." What?! She asks for my name but then doesn't want to hear it?

What. This is Annabeth. Of course she knows my name. Ugh, silly me.

I followed her as she made her way to some chairs. She sat down, so I followed suit.

"You, will first tell me your story, so I can decide if I can trust you with mine."

"Um." _Cue the long pause,_ I thought.

"Well, I wasn't born in this area, but my mother carried me to this town before dying from the disease that was going around. I never knew her and I don't know where I am from. I was adopted by –"

The voice that was narrating through me suddenly stopped, and it felt its spirit retreat from my body.

"By…by umm… "

She raised an eyebrow. "By?"

"Um, I was adopted by some people, okay!" I snapped. She looked like she wanted to say something else, but stopped herself. Probably wanted to say some snarky remark about how I didn't even remember who my adoptive parents were.

_Later, lovelies! _A feminine voice echoed through my mind. I passed out.

Annabeth's POV:

I woke up on the hard ground of the garden. Ugh. Why is it that every time I come here I have to pass out?

I slowly sat up and noticed that Percy was passed out across from me. Unfortunately, he had passed out face first on the ground. I winced. That has to hurt.

Walking over to him, I knelt to the ground and flipped him over. Good thing our clothes changed back, or he would be so scratched up.

"Percy? Percy, wake up!" He didn't give any response, and I didn't really have any other choice, so I slapped him until he woke up.

"What?!" he shouted, "Oh, it's you. Why'd you have to slap me?"

"Opposed to?"

"I don't know? Dumping water on me?" he suggested.

"That would make no difference. You would still stay dry." I spoke in a bossy tone that I knew he hated because it meant I was right.

Rolling his eyes, he got up and clumsily tried to look cool while brushing dust off his jeans.

I tried to hold back a snort. "Seriously? You jeans are perfectly fine. Your clothes are fine. However, your face…" I trailed off at the end because I was trying to stifle at giggle.

Because I didn't wear makeup, I didn't carry a mirror with me. So I took a picture of his face and showed it to him.

His facial expression was priceless. The picture showed his face with entirely caked in dirt, like a mask.

"Yeah, you need to wash up. Let's go back to the hotel. I grabbed his hand and ran out of the garden.

I sat in the hotel room waiting for Percy to wash up so we could go out to eat lunch. What was taking so long today? Usually it only takes him a minute in the shower, considering he can use his 'awesome water powers' to assist him.

The experience this morning sort of bothered me. Nothing really happened, but I just wanted to know who was doing this. I remembered the voice at the end.

_Later, lovelies!_ So obviously, the person is a woman or a man with an extremely feminine voice. I'm thinking it's probably not the latter.

Is it a goddess, or … what other possibility is there? A primordial? Titan? Monster? Spirit that escaped the underworld? Those don't really seem very likely, but when solving a problem, you have to take all possibilities into play.

Percy walked out of the shower, shaking the water out of his hair, spraying droplets everywhere and getting everything wet. Including me.

"Percy! You don't need to do that! You can just dry instantly!" I shrieked.

"But that's not as fun!" he protested.

"No, but it's not so fun getting all wet either!"

"So? It's fun!" he grinned.

"Percy!" I scolded playfully.

"But mommy!" he gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Hey, that's not fair! You did the puppy dog eyes again! You know I can't resist that!" I crossed my arms. _Wow, we are acting so immature. _

He gave a famous Percy smirk.

"Oh, shut up!" I giggled.

We walked out of the hotel still talking and joking, both of us avoiding the topic that we both needed to discuss. Getting to an Italian restaurant, (Yes, we are eating Italian in Greece.) we decided to go in. they seated us immediately.

The restaurant was full of people, and I didn't want to disturb them so we couldn't joke around anymore. We sat in silence. I was itching to ask him about what happened in the garden, but by the look on his face, he was still processing it. _I _was still processing it, trying to figure out what exactly happened.

Nothing really happened. Sure, there was a slight exchange. Sure, we found out a sliver of information about Percy's 'character. But it wasn't enough to do anything about.

"So…" I started.

"Hmm…" he replied.

"What'd you think of it?"

"It?"

Yes, Percy. You know what I'm talking about. Stop avoiding the topic."

He sighed. "Well I don't really know what's going on. Like who was that voice?"

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's sorta confusing."

"Sorta?" he questioned.

"Yes! Now about the choice of attire, that kind of suggests that the people didn't live in our time, but lived probably in ancient Greece." He nodded in agreement. I took that as a cue to keep going. "The state of the garden also suggests that."

His face turned to perplexity. "State of the garden?" he prompted.

"Seriously, Seaweed Brain? You didn't see how the garden completely changed? The plants came back to life, the ivy kind of disappeared, and everything looked newer?"

"Oh, right. Yeah, I _definitely_ saw that. _Definitely _noticed it. "he said sheepishly.

"Sure, you did." I said with my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, I was more focused on how our clothes changed and –"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Our clothes changed, your hair became brown, your eyes turned blue, etcetera?

"My hair turned brown? My eyes turned blue? What? It's not still like that, is it?" He pawed his hair frantically, in an utter state of confusion.

"No, it went back to black and green when we woke up."

"Oh, okay good." He said, relieved.

I chuckled a little at his immaturity before calling a waiter over to take our order.

Some people just never change, do they?

**So… Chapter 3!**

**Thanks to reviewers for chapter 2: ****Ten-Faced****, ****Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears****, ****Guesss23****, ****r****unningpool22!****  
**

**Guys, can you do me a favor? I'm doing a poll and I would love if you voted on it! Its just that once school starts, I won't have time to update all three of my stories (if I do, the updates will be very slow) so I want to know which story I should finish first. You can vote on my poll or vote in the reviews? Thanks!**

**How was it? Tell me in the reviews! **

**~Iridescent Coconut~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. **

**Here's Chapter Four.**

Annabeth's POV:

"We should tell Chiron about this." I blurted out, cutting the tense silence in the air.

Percy nodded. "Alright then. IMing?"

"Yeah. Now, a rainbow... hmm... Hard to make a rainbow right now... Oh, wait the sprinklers are going off at the park across the street." I pointed out the window. Percy glanced outside.

"Okay. Let's go, I've got the drachma."

We took the elevator downstairs, then strutted to the park outside.

I was almost in hysterics after watching Percy trying to act "normal". He was looking straight ahead, then tripping over things that were in the way. When people looked at him strangely, he smiled weakly and kept walking.

"You really need to work on your acting." I whispered.

He gave me a sheepish grin. I rolled my eyes, and fished the drachma out of my pocket, keeping it clenched in my hand.

When we got to the green lawn, I realized the sprinklers were too low to the ground for Iris-messaging, unless we were in the mood for squatting or sitting on the wet lawn. And mind you, I wasn't. However, there was a sprinkler that sprayed a bit higher in the very middle of all of them. Let me repeat that again. It was in the middle of all of the sprinklers. Which meant that we would have to-

"Run!" Percy yelled gleefully. He sprinted through the water and danced in it like a madman. His jeans were soaked.

I reluctantly just sprinted through them to get to the one in the middle. I stood at a safe distance to it since I didn't like to be wet. Of course, Percy saw this and decided to play with me a bit. He shot a stream of water at me with his powers over water. The back of my tank top got soaked.

"Percy!" I screeched at him. I stormed right into the mess of sprinklers -who cares if I get soaked now?- and grabbed the back of his t-shirt and began dragging him to the sprinkler we were heading for in the first place.

"Now. We finally got here, so... Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood.

The rainbow dissolved its colors to show the image of Chiron.

"Ah, Percy. Annabeth. How is Greece?"

"Yeah, its been awesome. Did you know that the hotel gives free cookies in the lobby? Yum!" Percy rambled on. I looked at him disbelievingly.

"Well, Chiron. Um, the day before yesterday, I went to this tourist stop." I continued, telling him about the garden and what happened yesterday when Percy went with me.

"Hm... That's...?" We waited for Chiron to continue, but he seemed to be lost in thought.

"Well, actually... Yes, sorry. I'm afraid that this is something you will have to figure out on your own."

"Wha-what?" I couldn't believe it. He definitely knew something, but he wasn't telling us?

Well, this must be what Percy felt like when none of us would tell him about the Great Prophecy.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. I truly am, but you know how I am about these things."

"Yeah, it's okay. Sorry about bothering you. Tell everyone at camp we miss them. Bye!" I slashed through the rainbow, breaking our connection.

I glanced over at Percy. He looked crestfallen.

"Why does everything have to happen to us? We already went through two great prophecies. Why can't we get a break?"  
he whined.

"Yeah, I know. But that's what it means being a hero of Olympus. However, I have a feeling that this doesn't have anything to do with any prophecy. Or anything big at all."

His expression twisted. "Um, what?"

'Never mind." I said quickly. "Let's just go."

* * *

"So... What were you saying earlier?" Percy asked me.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing really."

"Okay...?"

"Yeah, sorry Percy. Let's take a day from all this craziness."

"Alright. Is it a date, mademoiselle?" He asked, offering me his arm, which I gladly took.

"It's a date, monsieur." I laughed. "Ooh, let's go to the beach!"

"Yep, that's what I was thinking."

I quickly changed into my swimming suit, then pulled my clothes back over it. When I emerged from the bathroom, Percy was already wearing his swim trunks and his camp t-shirt.

I grabbed my bag and sunglasses and we walked to the beach that wasn't that far away. fifteen minutes in the sun taking a stroll can't hurt anyone, can it?

When we reached it, Percy quickly slipped out of his t-shirt and sprinted into the water, leaving me to pick up his shirt. I chuckled, shaking my head at how immature he could be.

As I was putting sunscreen, Percy came up, dripping wet and lifted me bridal style and started walking toward the water. Knowing what he was going to do since he had done this every time we went to a beach, I thrashed about, making his grip on me looser. once I got to that, I pried his finger off me quickly before he knew what I was doing. Quickly, I ran back to where I was before, leaving him standing there with a fake pout.

"Aw, is wittle Percy sad?" I teased, standing a safe distance away from him.

"I wouldn't be if you came swimming with me."

"Well, I would if you would just let me put on my sunscreen."

"Okay, fine. do your sunscreen stuff. I will be waiting right," he plopped down right where he was standing,"here."

"Alrighty, then."

We ended up having a great time at the beach, just the two of us, relaxing. Well, if you don't count all the other families there as well. But I don't.

* * *

**Okay, I am so, so, so sorry for not updating earlier! This is just sort of a filler, I have been experiencing writers block, but I will have a better chapter next time.  
**

**So, even though I gave you guys a chapter that wasn't really as good, or long, please review? It motivates me to keep writing when you do!  
**

**~Iridescent Coconut~  
**


	5. Author's note

**Hi guys, **

**Sorry if you thought this was an update. Anyways, I had a poll (which is closed now) asking which story I should continue first, since I wont have time to continue all of them. The results show 'Killing two lovebirds with one Drew, so that means I will be taking a break from this one until then.**

**If you haven't read Killing two lovebirds with one Drew, please check it out. **

**~Iridescent Coconut~**


End file.
